


Wish Fulfillment

by WritingsAndRavings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, House Party, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsAndRavings/pseuds/WritingsAndRavings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla figures tonight is as good a night as any to fulfill one of Laura's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Long time AO3 lurker, first time posting. Usual disclaimers: I own nothing. Please don't sue.
> 
> For HollsteinFF. I know this is late, but happy birthday. I tried. =D
> 
> Update: I've made a few tweaks to this one, after re-reading it a few times. Also, you can now find me on Tumblr at writingsandravingsfic.tumblr.com! Send me your thoughts, suggestions, prompts, whatever! My ask box is open.

Carmilla took another sip of her drink, the amber colored liquid burning deliciously as it slid down her throat and warmed her chest. She was never one for large parties (not in this life anyway), but once Kirsch planted the seed in her tiny girlfriend’s brain about a housewarming get-together to celebrate moving into his new place with JP, she knew there was no getting out of it.

Not that she could deny Laura much of anything, anyway.

“How often do we get the group together these days?” Laura said.

“Besides, it’ll be fun!”

 _Oh, it'll be fun all right_. Carmilla would make sure of that.

Carmilla scanned the room. The music was loud. The drinks flowed freely. Bodies hard and soft were either draped across various pieces of furniture or draped across each other, on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room. It reminded her of the Zeta Omega Mu parties back at Silas. They all might have been older, but some things never changed.

Her thoughts turned to her girlfriend, as they often did. It had been some time since she had seen Laura, no doubt making the rounds through the organized chaos. Carmilla continued to scan the room, until she caught sight of the tiny human. Laura had her back to her, moving her hands animatedly while in conversation about one thing or another.

Carmilla took the opportunity to let her eyes roam unrepentantly over Laura’s figure. Her honey-brown locks were pulled up, showing off her neck and shoulders. Her toned arms were revealed in a tight tank top with lace accents. Carmilla’s eyes moved lower still, to the way Laura’s dark jeans hugged her ass and legs perfectly as they met the heels Laura decided to wear that night for the extra height. Carmilla made the journey again in reverse, licking her lips as she reached Laura’s ass again.

Carmilla shifted in her seat and softly moaned. She noticed the little circle Laura was a part of started disbanding, everyone getting refills or moving to other parts of the house.

 _Well, looks like now is as good a time as any_ , Carmilla thought to herself.

She finished the rest of her drink, and made her way to Laura. Laura was taking another sip of hers when she felt familiar arms snake around her waist. She smiled and leaned into the strong body behind her.

“Hey,” Laura said, leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Carmilla responded, dropping a chaste kiss on Laura’s shoulder.

“Where have you been all this time?” Laura asked.

“Oh you know. The usual. Brooding in a corner, drink in hand.”

“Come on, it’s not THAT bad,” Laura replied, giggling.

“No, you’re right. Especially since I’ve had my eye on this _ridiculously_ hot girl for most of the night,” Carmilla whispered hotly into Laura’s ear, giving her earlobe a quick nip for emphasis.

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm. Do you think she’d dance with me if I asked?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

“Dance with me?”

“Absolutely.”

Laura finished her drink and put the cup down on the nearest available surface. Carmilla then took her by the hand and led her through the throng of bodies and onto the dance floor. The music had shifted and the mood with it. Gone was the thumping, fist-pumping fuckboy jams, replaced with a low and slow grind perfect for this moment. The disc jockey gods were smiling upon them this night, it seemed. Carmilla pulled Laura toward her, her hands landing on the shorter woman’s hips while Laura’s arms went around her neck. They pressed their foreheads together and swayed their hips in time with the beat. Much like she did earlier, Carmilla began to travel Laura’s body, roaming eyes replaced by roaming hands. Laura sighed contentedly into Carmilla’s neck, reveling in the way she was being touched. The sigh was quickly replaced by a gasp and a moan once she felt Carmilla give her pert little ass a good hard squeeze. Laura replied by pulling Carmilla into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue against the older girl’s then catching Carmilla’s lower lip between her teeth before pulling away. Both were breathing heavier, now fueled by more than just cheap liquor.

“Turn around,” Carmilla growled in Laura’s ear.

Laura took her own lip between her teeth, before obliging to the raven-haired woman’s command. Carmilla then did what she had been waiting to do all night. For the last two weeks, really. Ever since the night she got Laura to confess a particular secret she had been keeping for far too long.

Carmilla grabbed Laura by her hips and pulled her back into her. Hard. Laura’s eyes went wide with confusion at first. The confusion then turned quickly into understanding and recognition. She ground her ass into Carmilla. More specifically, into the bulge in Carmilla’s pants she didn’t know was there. Until now.

“Feel something you like, cupcake?” Carmilla moaned into Laura’s ear.

“Carm, are you - how did you - how long - “

“All night, baby. I’ve been waiting to surprise you all night. Ever since you told me it was something that you wanted. I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to fulfill one of your filthy fantasies.”

Laura couldn’t help but groan. It had been weeks since that night. The memories came flooding back, mimicking the flooding taking place between her legs.

//

Carmilla and Laura had finished getting ready for bed. Laura wasn’t sleepy quite yet, so she opted to read for a bit instead. Carmilla invited the tiny gay to lean against her while she did, moving her legs apart so Laura could sit in between them. Laura leaned back against her girlfriend’s chest, enjoying the feel of Carmilla’s arms around her, and her chin resting on her shoulder.

“What are you reading tonight, sweetheart?” Carmilla asked.

“Neruda,” Laura replied.

“Mm. How about you quote me some of that love poetry then?” Carmilla said, smirking into the space between Laura’s neck and shoulder.

Laura smiled, and began thumbing through the book in her hands. She had re-read it so often she practically had the tome memorized. She stopped at ‘Every Day You Play’ and began to read aloud. Carmilla loved listening to Laura’s voice when she read poetry or some other piece of literature. The lilt in her voice became more focused, deliberate. It soothed Carmilla in ways she never thought possible in all her centuries of existence. Sure, everyone talked about her “bedroom voice.” But in these moments, it was Laura’s voice that did things to her others could only dream about. Carmilla let her eyes close, getting lost in the images Neruda put to the page. Images Laura was now bringing to life with her lips.

 _My words rained over you, stroking you._  
_A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body._  
_Until I even believe that you own the universe._  
_I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels,_  
_and rustic baskets of kisses._  
_I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees._

Laura reached back with one hand, losing her fingers in Carmilla’s thick hair. Carmilla moaned slightly. This broke Carmilla out of her reverie. She loved the way Laura’s fingers felt in her hair, the way her nails scratched slightly at her scalp. She lowered her lips to Laura’s ear.

“Is that true?” Carmilla whispered.

“Is what true?”

“Do you want to do to me what spring does with the cherry trees?”

“Isn’t it a little late for that?” Laura teased, chuckling slightly.

“Very funny, cupcake.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“What do you want, then?” Carmilla asked, her lips ghosting the shell of Laura’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked, shuddering slightly.

“If you don’t want to do to me what the spring does with the cherry trees…” Carmilla paused, and began peppering Laura’s neck with kisses.

“…What _is_ something you would want to do, then?”

Laura moaned, craning her neck to give her girlfriend’s lips more purchase.

“Oh Carm…”

“Come on baby, I know there has to be a fantasy swirling around in that over-active brain of yours that’s dying to be fulfilled. I’ve lived a long time, sweetheart. There isn’t anything you can tell me that will surprise me. There isn’t anything you can tell me that I wouldn’t do for you in a heartbeat. If there’s something you want, tell me. I never want you to hold back. Ever.”

Laura swallowed hard. Okay so, there HAD been something swirling in her imagination. She just hadn’t had the lady-stones to bring it up with Carmilla. Until now.

“Well, there IS one thing I’ve been thinking about...” Laura began.

“And what might that be?” Carmilla asked, continuing to worship Laura’s neck. Laura struggled to regulate her breathing. It was the least she could do, since her heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

“I - I want…”

“That’s right, baby. Tell me what you want. I will do anything your little heart desires,” Carmilla whispered, her hand tracing the muscles of Laura’s abs, before moving up and teasing the underside of her breasts.

“Oh, fuck. Carm, I-I want you to fuck me.”

“And here I thought I had that department covered, creampuff.” Carmilla said, chuckling slightly.

“No, not like that. I want you to use a toy. But I don’t want to know about it.”

“Okay, you definitely need to elaborate then, sweetheart.”

Laura took a deep breath. “I’ve always imagined you surprising me with a thick cock, one that you were already wearing. We would be out somewhere, at a bar or a party. And at some point you would sneak up behind me and press yourself against me. Everything I felt would be familiar. Except for one new and extremely welcomed addition.”

It was Carmilla’s turn to moan. She never tired of Laura talking like this.

“Well cupcake, I think that could be arranged.”

“I even know which one I would want you to use.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at that. She didn’t expect Laura to be so detailed. Then again, she should have expected nothing else from her intrepid reporter.

“Show me. Help me get all the details right.”

Laura put her book aside, and moved to grab her tablet. She quickly typed in a few words into the web browser. Once she found what she was looking for, she held up the tablet for Carmilla to see.

“I think I would like that very much,” Carmilla said.

//

They ended up fucking for hours that night. Carmilla vowed to make the first of what she hoped to be many of Laura’s fantasies come true. If it happened to be the same night of Kirsch and JP’s housewarming party, so be it. She was surprised she was able to keep it from Laura as long as she did. Carmilla got dressed in the bathroom, hiding the toy she had purchased in the pile of clothes under her arm. It was the same one Laura had shown her, and Carmilla had to admit that she was surprised. It was a lot bigger than she had anticipated, so her trademark leather pants were out of the question. And this “strap-on” didn’t have any straps at all. It was essentially double-ended, with the smaller, bulbous end sliding into the wearer. And that was it. No straps, no clasps, no harness. Carmilla started to have second thoughts as she maneuvered the toy into position and…

“Oh…”

The toy seated itself quite nicely inside of her. She felt it with every movement she made as she pulled on the rest of her outfit, opting for slightly looser pants in order to better conceal the prize inside. She paced the bathroom, testing it further. It was rubbing her in all the right ways. She moaned softly.

“Carm, are you almost ready? What are you doing in there?” Laura called out from the other side of the door.

“Uh, y-yeah cupcake. I’m coming out now.” Carmilla exited the bathroom, and Laura furrowed her brows.

“What? Don’t like what you see?” Carmilla asked teasingly.

“You’re not wearing your leather pants.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I wanted to try something new. Besides, if I’m going to be surrounded by overgrown frat bros and their equilibrium-challenged friends, I’d rather not take the chance and ruin my favorite pair of pants by getting one thing or another spilled on them.” She hoped this would be enough to throw Laura off her scent.

Laura laughed. She then sauntered her way over to her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her neck.

“Oh, but you know how much I love it when you wear them,” Laura whispered against Carmilla’s neck, before leaning up to kiss her. The contact was light at first, but Laura moved to deepen the kiss. Carmilla welcomed this readily, until she felt Laura move to place herself flush against Carmilla. Carmilla quickly moved her hands to Laura’s hips, keeping her from moving any closer. She begrudgingly broke their kiss first.

“We should get going. We wouldn’t want to be late.” Laura furrowed her brows again.

“Since when are you so eager to get to a party on time? To get to anywhere on time, really?” she said, teasing.

Carmilla threw on her signature smirk. “Since you said it was important to you to see your friends again after so long.” Carmilla then moved until her lips were mere centimeters from Laura’s.

“And besides, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back.”

Now, with the cat (panther?) having clawed its way out of the proverbial bag, getting back home was the only thing on Laura’s mind. Of course, her vampire had other plans.

“Follow me.”

Laura found herself being pulled again by her hand, this time away from the crowd. She followed Carmilla down a hallway. Once they rounded the corner, Carmilla pushed Laura up against the wall. She crashed her lips against Laura’s, kissing her roughly. She pulled back and began planting kisses along Laura’s jaw, before moving up to her ear.

“I’ve had this thing inside me for hours. I can see why you picked out this particular model. I can feel everything,” Carmilla growled.

Laura shuddered, and moved to find Carmilla’s lips again. She tangled her fingers in Carmilla’s hair.

“Everything?” Laura breathed out against Carmilla’s mouth.

“ _Everything_ ,” Carmilla replied before redoubling her efforts on Laura’s mouth.

“So tell me then, can you feel this?” Laura moved one her hands from Carmilla’s hair to the front of Carmilla’s pants. She stroked at the toy briefly before grabbing it and giving it a small tug. Carmilla groaned loudly, uncaring as to who might hear them at this point.

“Yes, I most certainly feel that,” Carmilla said, her mouth going dry.

“What about this?” Laura asked, her voice faking innocence before giving the toy another, firmer tug. Carmilla’s hips bucked forward and she moved to braced herself, her hands landing on the wall on either side of Laura’s head.

“Fuck cupcake. I’m not sure how this fantasy of yours is supposed to end. But if you keep this up, it’s going to end with me bending you over and plowing you against this wall.”

Laura moaned. “Oh baby, that is so fucking hot.”

“Take you here. Or take you home. You choose,” Carmilla offered, through labored breathing.

“Take me home. I know exactly how I was this fantasy to end.”

Carmilla didn’t bother with the pleasantries of bidding everyone a proper farewell. She quickly picked Laura up, and the two disappeared in a familiar puff of black smoke. They had hardly re-materialized at their house and already were blindly making their way to the bedroom. In the midst of kissing, grabbing, groping and groaning, Laura managed to get Carmilla’s shirt off by the time she felt her legs hit the edge of their bed. Carmilla went to move Laura onto the bed, but Laura stopped her.

“No. I want to do something first.” Carmilla paused, and raised an eyebrow.

“All right. Your fantasy, you lead.”

Laura bit her bottom lip. She then moved from in between Carmilla and the bed toward the desk on the far side of the room. She pulled out the chair, and gestured for Carmilla to sit down. As impatient and worked up as she was, Carmilla wasn’t going to rush anything. This was about Laura. She’ll hold out as long as she needed.

It’d be worth it.

It was always worth it.

Carmilla settled into the chair, still shirtless. She leaned back slightly, licking her lips as she awaited Laura’s next move. She watched as Laura first dimmed the lights, and then moved to where they had their mp3 player docked on a set of small speakers. She cycled through the list of songs. Once satisfied with her selection, Laura placed the device back on its perch and pressed play. A slow R&B groove filled the room. No words, just music. She walked back over to Carmilla, now with an extra sway in her hips. She stopped just out of reach of her girlfriend. Laura let her eyes close, and she began to move in time with the music.

Carmilla watched entranced, taking in every curve and every bend. She followed Laura’s hands as they moved over her body. They traveled from her neck, down to the swell of her breasts, and lower still across the flat expanse of her abdomen. Laura’s hands then retraced their path, and when they reached her breasts again, she gave them a firm squeeze. Laura then took her nipples between her fingers, pinching and rolling them until they hardened. Carmilla stared at Laura’s chest, unconsciously licking her lips again. The little nubs strained against Laura’s shirt and it took everything she had not to use her vampiric tendencies to divest Laura of her clothing. However, Laura’s intentions were clear. All Carmilla had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

And enjoyed it she did.

She watched as Laura peeled off her tank top, inch after inch of smooth skin slowly being revealed. Still moving to the music, Laura’s hands then moved to the button of her jeans. With a slight twitch of her fingers she popped her jeans open and made a show of lowering the zipper at a snail’s pace. Carmilla squirmed in her seat, and she was immediately reminded of her toy inside of her. It hit a particularly sensitive spot, and a moan escaped Carmilla’s lips. Laura’s own couldn’t help but curve into a smirk.

“That feel good, baby?” Laura asked, chuckling low.

“It’d feel even better if you were over here,” Carmilla replied.

“Patience, Carm. Sometimes the anticipation leading up to an act can be just as satisfying as realizing the act itself. And believe me; I’m going to make sure you are thoroughly satisfied. Watch me.”

Laura turned around and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans. She slowly slid the garment down over the delicious curves of her ass and down her legs. She made sure to bend over nice and low as she did so, giving Carmilla a very good view of the glistening lips barely obstructed by Laura’s skimpy underwear. Carmilla felt her mouth water. Laura stepped out of her jeans and kicked them to the side. She turned back around to face Carmilla again. Carmilla looked primed to devour her at any moment. This turned Laura on even more. Laura finally closed the distance between the two of them, straddling Carmilla and gently lowering herself into her girlfriend’s lap. Moans escaped both of their lips in unison. Laura then began to roll her hips in an excruciatingly slow grind.

“God, sweetheart. That feels so good,” Carmilla panted out.

“Tell me Carm. Tell me how it feels inside of you.”

Carmilla swallowed hard. If she had one weakness, it would be Laura talking dirty. The filth that spilled from Laura’s lips would make even the most seasoned whores blush. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, pulling her in as close as possible. Then she positioned her lips to Laura’s ear.

“It feels so good inside of me, baby. Every time you move your hips, I feel it hitting all of the right spots in all of the right ways. God Laura, I could watch you like this all night. Sliding your wet pussy against my thick cock. Go harder, baby. Give me more.”

Laura picked up the pace, rolling her hips faster and harder. Both women groaned at the increased friction between them.

“Fuck Carm, I’m so wet. I’m so wet for you, baby. Please, I need - I need…”

Carmilla didn’t need Laura to finish her thoughts. She immediately stood up, taking Laura with her. She maneuvered the two of them to the bed, Laura’s feet never touching the floor. Once Laura was on her back, Carmilla crawled on top of her. She met Laura’s lips with her own, pulling Laura into a long, deep kiss. Laura’s lips parted slightly, which Carmilla took advantage of by sliding her tongue to meet Laura’s in a delicate dance. Carmilla then moved to kiss Laura along her jawline, dragging her lips down her lover’s neck. She threaded her fingers in Laura’s fine locks as she paused to leave her mark on Laura, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Laura’s pulse pounded against the vampire’s lips. Carmilla smiled against it.

Carmilla continued to blaze a trail down Laura’s body, leaving small bites and marks along the way. She reached the valley between Laura’s breasts and inhaled deeply, relishing Laura’s unique scent. She floated over to her left breast, teasing at the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Laura moaned.

“Oh Carm, please baby. I need -” She wasn’t opposed to begging at this point. But Carmilla cut her off.

“I know exactly what you need, Laura. And I’ll give it to you. But first, I’m going to take my time with you. Just like you did with me. I’ve already had my lips on your neck. You’re going to feel my teeth on your tits. You’re going to feel my tongue dragging through that delicious slit of yours. And then, I’m going to fuck you Laura. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue. I’m going to fuck you with my fingers. And I’m going to fuck you with my cock.”

Laura’s eyes proceeded to roll back in her head. She wasn’t sure if anyone was able to reach orgasm just from dirty talk, but she would willingly be a test subject in that experiment. Carmilla continued her verbal offensive.

“Would you like that, baby? How badly do you want me to fuck you right now?”

“Oh god. So bad. I want you so bad. Tongue, fingers, everything. Fuck.”

Carmilla laughed. “I will, sweetheart. I Just need to pay my respects to other parts of your gorgeous body first.”

The vampire resumed her assault on Laura’s breasts, swirling her tongue around her nipples before pulling one into her mouth, sucking hard. Laura’s hands flew to Carmilla’s head, clutching at her and holding her in place. She felt Carmilla scrape at her nipple lightly with her teeth, making Laura moan loudly. Carmilla made sure to lavish the same attention on the other one. She left a mark on Laura’s left breast, over her rapidly beating heart before continuing her journey south. Carmilla kissed her way to Laura’s stomach, using her tongue to trace the toned muscles of her abdomen. She loved the way Laura’s abs twitched and flexed at the contact. Carmilla dipped her tongue into Laura’s navel, and wiggled it slightly. Laura felt a twinge in another place, one she didn’t expect.

“Jesus fuck babe, I think I felt that in my clit.”

Carmilla moaned against Laura’s soft skin, and moved to nip and suck at the delicate skin of Laura’s hipbone. First one, then the other, following the line of Laura’s ruined underwear.

“Tell me again how wet you are,” Carmilla quietly demanded.

Laura managed to let out half a laugh. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

“Because you know I love it when it comes from that filthy little mouth of yours,” Carmilla countered, kissing Laura everywhere except where Laura wanted her the most.

“God Carm, my pussy is so fucking wet. I can feel it practically dripping down to my ass. Please baby, I need your mouth. I want you to drink up every last fucking drop.”

Carmilla’s growl echoed in the room. She was dying to taste Laura, and her girlfriend’s words just sent her over the edge. She ripped the flimsy underwear from Laura’s body, eliminating the last barrier between her mouth and her favorite honey hole. Laura wasn’t exaggerating. Her pussy was slick with wetness. She gave Laura’s snatch one broad lick with the flat of her tongue before moving it deeper within her folds. Laura practically screamed, finally feeling some release. She fisted her hand in Carmilla’s hair and started rocking against her face.

“That’s it baby, right there. Your tongue is fucking amazing against my sopping wet cunt. Bury it inside me baby. Let me feel your tongue fucking me, like you promised.”

Carmilla groaned against Laura’s pussy. She parted Laura’s folds with her fingers. She moved to tease Laura’s entrance, the tip of her tongue instantly coated in her juices. Carmilla never tired of the way Laura tasted. Her eyes fluttered closed, getting lost in the flavor that was only Laura.

“Keep talking. I love it when you talk like this. It makes me so fucking hot.” Carmilla said against Laura’s pussy, before pressing her tongue deeper.

“Holy fuck,” Laura moaned. She then hooked one hand behind each of her knees and pulled up; exposing herself even wider to the vampire’s probing tongue. Carmilla’s eyes went wide at Laura’s new position, the scene bordering on the pornographic. She silently thanked the yoga gods for her limber girlfriend, while continuing her exploration of Laura’s inner walls with her tongue.

“Carm, lower now. I need you lower,” Laura panted.

“Tell me where. You tell me with your mouth, and I’ll reward you with mine,” Carmilla said, after reclaiming her tongue from Laura’s sex.

Laura groaned, partly from the loss of contact, partly from being teased.

“I want you to rim me, baby. I want to feel your tongue tracing my tight little ring. I feel myself dripping to there. Tell me if you can taste it.”

Carmilla was fairly certain that Laura’s vulgarity in the bedroom would be the death of her, if she weren’t already dead. But if she had to die all over again, there were worse ways to go out. She gave each of Laura’s cheeks a quick nip before letting her tongue descend down the cleft of her ass. Carmilla traced circles against Laura’s tight ring of muscle with her tongue, before lapping at it over and over again. Carmilla hummed against Laura’s ass.

“God Laura, every inch of you is absolutely delectable. Like the sweetest piece of candy. Like the softest piece of fruit.” Carmilla plunged her tongue into Laura again.

“Oh my god, Carm. I’m g-getting close, baby. Please. Finish me off. Make me come, please,” Laura pleaded.

“As you wish,” Carmilla said, before taking Laura’s clit into her mouth and sliding two fingers inside of her.

The sound that emanated from Laura’s lips was downright salacious. Her back arched roughly before hitting the mattress again. She then began to follow the rhythm Carmilla set. Carmilla swirled her tongue around Laura’s clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of the girl’s heated sex.

“That’s it, right there. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Oh god, yes. Fuck, you eat me like I'm your last fucking meal. I’m so close, Carm. Please. More.”

Carmilla increased the speed of her movements. She pumped in and out of Laura faster, curling her fingers with every thrust. She felt Laura start to flutter around her fingers. She sucked Laura’s clit back into her mouth. Carmilla felt Laura’s hands tangled in her hair again, her hips bucking frantically.

“Oh fuck, Carm! I’m going to -" Laura’s scream filled in the quiet bedroom, her body going nova with the rush of her orgasm. Laura went rigid, and then sank into the mattress a sweating, heaving mess. Carmilla slowed her movements, helping Laura come down from her high before pulling away completely.

“Jesus fucking Christ. That was amazing," Laura said, trying to catch her breath. She locked eyes with her girlfriend, staring at her through heavy lids. Carmilla chuckled. She crawled back up Laura’s body, leaning down to kiss her softly. Laura moaned quietly against her mouth, tasting herself on Carmilla’s tongue. Laura was the first to break the kiss.

“Are you sure you’ve still got enough gas in the tank, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, looking down at her tiny human.

Laura gave her a lazy smile. “I think I can manage. But you still have too many clothes on.” Laura reached up to help Carmilla out of her bra, but Carmilla grabbed her hands.

“Uh, uh. Watch me,” Carmilla said, echoing Laura’s own words from earlier.

Carmilla reached behind her, and undid the clasp of her bra. She slowly slid the straps from her shoulders and let the garment fall away from her body, revealing her full breasts. Laura licked her lips at the sight. She followed Carmilla’s hands as she kneaded at her breasts, before her fingertips trailed down her abdomen to the front of her pants. She made short work of the button and zipper. Carmilla slowly pushed her pants down her hips, taking her underwear down with them. She decided to tease Laura a little bit, the head of the dildo barely peeking out before Carmilla revealed it fully. She slid her pants and underwear the rest of the way and stepped out of them. Carmilla stood back up, the flesh-colored toy contrasting slightly against her pale skin. The vampire climbed back onto the bed, ensuring she dragged the toy against Laura as she ascended her lithe form. As she pressed her lips against Laura’s in a heated kiss, she pressed her hips against Laura’s. Laura wrapped her legs around the older girl in an equally heated embrace.

“So tell me love, how does this fantasy of yours end?” Carmilla asked, in between kisses.

Laura pulled away, cocking her head to the side in faux contemplation. Then, taking advantage of their positioning, Laura quickly flipped them over. Carmilla’s eyes went wide at the sudden reversal. It was rare for her to be caught off guard. Then again, given the circumstances, one couldn’t really fault her. And Laura was a lot quicker and stronger than people gave her credit for. Laura looked down at her prone girlfriend, another smirk daring to make its way to her lips. She leaned in close to Carmilla.

“It’s going to end much as it began. Except now, I’m going to ride you like we’re about to win the Triple fucking Crown. I’m going to ride you like a goddamned bucking bronc, and I’m going to enjoy every single second of it.”

Carmilla let out a filthy moan. She canted her hips up into Laura, desperate to get on with it. Laura rolled her hips and slid her cunt over the shaft, coating it in her juices. She then lifted off of Carmilla slightly, and lined up the tip of Carmilla’s cock with her entrance. Carmilla watched as it slowly disappeared inside of Laura, with Laura pausing every so often to adjust to being filled. When Laura had most of it inside of her, she began to bounce up and down on it.

“Oh god Carm, your cock feels so good. It feels so good inside of me,” Laura panted, her movements quickly getting more frantic. Carmilla moved her hands to Laura’s hips, meeting her thrust for thrust.

“Fuck baby, you’re hitting my spot every time. Take the whole thing. Take it all, baby. I want to see it buried to the hilt.”

Laura bounced up and down on Carmilla’s cock for a few more moments, then slammed down and took its full length inside her completely. Carmilla shot upright when their hips met, wrapping her arms around Laura and clutching her close. After a moment’s pause, Laura began her gyrations, rolling her hips hard and fast in Carmilla’s lap.

“Fuck, Laura. That feels incredible. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop. You’re so good. Such a good girl.”

Laura let out a guttural moan. She absolutely loved when Carmilla praised her.

“I’m going to give you all I’ve fucking got.”

Laura ground down even harder, moving her hips as fast as she could. Laura felt Carmilla’s breath hot against her neck, her lips barely grazing her pulse point. Carmilla’s hands clutched at Laura’s back. Laura moved her hands to Carmilla’s hair, losing her fingers in the thick waves.

“Carm, run your nails down my back. Mark me baby. I want lines for days.”

Carmilla growled, and dragged her nails down Laura’s back. Laura gave out a loud hiss. She always did like a little pain mixed with her pleasure.

“It hurts so good, baby. Oh god, I’m so close. Tell me how good I am. Tell me again.”

“You are so fucking good, Laura. You are such a good girl. I want you to come for me. Be a good girl and come for me.”

Carmilla’s words sent her over the edge for the second time that night. Laura threw her head back in a silent scream, with Carmilla tumbling soon after. Carmilla collapsed backward onto the bed, taking the brunette with her. They stayed that way, an intertwined mess of sweat and limbs for a few minutes while catching their breath. Laura then slowly moved off of Carmilla, the phallus sliding out of her. Carmilla removed it from inside of her as well, tossing it to the side.

“Holy fuck, Carm. That was so fucking intense.”

“You’re telling me. That was amazing.”

Carmilla shifted so her head rested against the pillow. She opened her arms to Laura, a silent invitation to lie beside her. Laura curled up in the vampire’s arms.

“So, was it everything you thought it’d be?” Carmilla asked, chuckling slightly.

“God, it was everything and then some. I mean, our sex is always amazing. But that? That was something else.”

“Maybe you should let me in on your little secrets more often,” Carmilla said as she planted a soft kiss on Laura’s head.

“Maybe I should,” Laura replied, leaning up to catch Carmilla’s lips with her own.

“Oh, and you were right.”

“Hm?” Laura questioned, as her eyes grew heavy with the need for rest.

“I am thoroughly satisfied,” Carmilla said with slight smile. “Maybe we could do it again some time.”

“Would you - would you let me use it on you?” Laura asked, blushing slightly.

“Really sweetheart, after all of the incredibly filthy things that came out of your mouth tonight? You still manage to blush at the thought of using our new favorite toy on me?” Laura giggled, moving her hands to her face. Carmilla placed her lips close to Laura’s ear.

“I would love if you fucked me with it.” Laura moved her hands from her face to Carmilla’s, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“But first, sleep,” Laura said, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

Carmilla laughed. "Yes, sweetheart. Sleep first."

The two women snuggled in close to one another, answering Morpheus’ call as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
